


Déjà vu

by ninamalfoy



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, unbetaed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wegrennen bringt nichts. Nicht wenn man vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ on March 10th, 2008.

Vom Regen in die Traufe. Verdammt, warum war er bloß nicht in Hamburg geblieben? Aber nein, er hatte ja einen neuen Anfang gewollt. Weg von allem, weg von seinem Ex-Partner, weg von dem Getuschel in den Fluren. Und Stuttgart hatte ihm weit weg genug erschienen, und die hatten auch einen guten Fußballklub, der es dem HSV allemal zeigen konnte.

Aber als er Sebastian Bootz zum ersten Mal gegenüberstand - verdammt. Groß, schlank, und sogar der rote Pullunder - wer trug denn noch sowas heutzutage? - hatte nicht davon ablenken können, daß der neue Partner gut gebaut war. Dunkle verwuschelte Haare und diese tiefliegenden Augen, und dann die Stimme - Thorsten hatte zum Glück noch genug Geistesgegenwart gehabt, um sich vorzustellen können. Bootz hatte ihn ausgiebig gemustert und er hatte sich wie bei der Fleischbeschau vorgekommen. Wie in den wenigen Schwulenclubs, die er in Hamburg gefunden hatte. Aber Bootz war _verheiratet_ mit Kindern.

Und dann die Sache mit dem Wisch, den er unterschreiben sollte. Thorsten schüttelte seinen Kopf und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Korinthenkacker. Aber Bootz war dann mit der Zeit aufgetaut und hatte sich als passablen Partner erwiesen, der ihn nicht einfach stehen ließ. Die Sache mit der Adoptionsagentur - und Bootz' Vorschlag, da doch als schwules Pärchen hinzugehen. Ihn hätte fast der Schlag getroffen. War er so einfach durchzuschauen? Nun ja, Gegenangriff war die beste Abwehr.

_"Und Sie wollen mein Freund sein?"_

Sebastian hatte nur genickt und seinem Blick standgehalten, als Thorsten ihn ausgiebig gemustert hatte. In einem normalen Schwulenclub hätte er bei ihm keine Chance gehabt. Zu alt. Zu faltig. Und seine Nase war auch nicht gerade Brad-Pitt-mäßig.

_"Dann nehmen Sie den Ehering ab."_

Sebastian war seiner Aufforderung sofort gefolgt mit einem kurzen 'Danke'.

_"Und ich soll Ihr Freund sein?"_

Thorsten war sich ziemlich sicher, daß man den eigenen Partner nicht mit den Augen ausziehen sollte. Aber verdammt, so wie Sebastian ihn ansah... Als Sebastian dann sagte, _"Das Jackett sollten Sie ausziehen,"_ zögerte Thorsten ebenfalls nicht lange.

Beim Gespräch mit der Sekretärin, die nicht mal mit der Augenbraue zuckte, als sie beide sich auf das Sofa setzten, hatte Thorsten seinen Arm zuerst um Sebastian gelegt. So echt wie möglich wirken, und wenn er ihn leicht an sich drückte, diente es eben nur der Sache. Nur der Sache.

_"Vier Jahre jetzt."_ \- _"Ja, stimmt, vier Jahre."_

Als Sebastians Hand dann auf seiner landete, wäre er fast zusammengezuckt. Die leichte streichelnde Berührung seiner Finger. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an damals, und Thorsten zog seine Hand weg und versuchte es, mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.

Aber der feste Druck auf seinem Oberschenkel war etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, und er fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen, als die Hand - Sebastians Hand - über seinen Oberschenkel strich, ihn rieb, die langen Finger auf der Innennaht. Eine große Hand. Breit. Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf - wie diese Hand sich auf seine Beule legen würde, ihn reiben würde, der Atem schwer in seinem Ohr, der schlanke Körper gegen seinen gepreßt, und wie Thorstens eigene Hand Sebastians Oberschenkel umfassen würde, hart und warm unter seiner Berührung.

_"Werden Sie noch 20 Jahre zusammenbleiben?"_

_... "Ja, sicher." - "Ja."_

Verdammt. Es war viel zu lange her gewesen, seitdem er mit einem Mann im Bett gewesen war, und Sebastian machte es nicht leichter. Er schlug die Beine übereinander, sich bewußt, daß er eine Rolle spielen mußte, aber - nicht zu dem Preis. Nicht, wenn sein Schwanz sich schon regte. Aber Sebastian zog seine Hand nicht weg, sondern drückte zu, und er spürte den Blick. Leichte, kreisende Bewegungen der Finger.

_"Wir hätten gerne ein Mädchen. Ein Junge wäre auch okay, er würde ja auch nicht schwul werden, aber..."_

Sie hatten sich dann von der Sekretärin verabschiedet mit Handschlag und beim Auto angelangt, schnappte Thorsten, _"Was sollte das?"_ Er konnte noch immer die Wärme von Sebastians Hand an seinem Oberschenkel spüren.

_"Es sollte doch realistisch wirken. Und ich finde, wir haben das ganz gut gemacht,"_ sagte Sebastian. Die dunklen Augen blickten Thorsten ruhig an. Gelassen.

_"Es sah so aus, als ob es Ihnen gefallen hätte,"_ sagte Thorsten herausfordernd. Gegenangriff.

_"Sie glauben, mir hat es gefallen?"_ Das Lächeln konnte Thorsten nicht deuten, aber er zuckte mit den Schultern. Dies war jetzt wirklich nicht die richtige Zeit und der Ort. Nicht daß er seinen Partner ernsthaft anbaggern würde. Nicht wenn besagter Partner verheiratet war. Und laut Nikas hingeworfenen Bemerkungen auch glücklich mit seiner Frau. Den gleichen Fehler würde Thorsten nicht noch einmal machen.

_"Was auch immer."_

Thorsten schüttete noch mehr Zucker in seinen Kaffee. Er mußte immer wieder an das Gespräch denken. Daran, wie Sebastian ihn angeblickt hatte, als sie sich ergänzt hatten. Er hatte schöne Augen. Und er sah gut aus, wenn er lächelte. Wenn er ihn anlächelte. So einer hätte ihn damals in Hamburg nicht zweimal angeblickt. Bei so einem hätte Thorsten nie eine Chance gehabt. Und wenn er realistisch war, würde er das auch nie. Verheiratet, verdammt noch mal.

Aber wie sollte er sich dann Sebastians Blicke erklären? Die ihn lange musterten, ohne jedwedes Erröten Sebastians, wenn Thorsten ihn dabei erwischte. Stattdessen dieses feine Lächeln, die winzigen Falten in den Augenwinkeln. Und Thorsten konnte nicht widerstehen. Lächelte zurück. Sie würden gute Partner werden.

Auch wenn er letzte Nacht beim Wichsen an Sebastian gedacht hatte. Wie Sebastian beim Gespräch bei New Life seine Hand weiter nach innen wandern hätte lassen, eine kurze Berührung _dort_. Näher zu Thorsten hin gerückt wäre. Ihn angeblickt hätte, auf diese seine Art, warmdunkel, und dann - ja, dann. Sie wären nach draußen gegangen, Sebastians Arm um ihn gelegt, um seine Schultern. Beim Ausgang hätte Sebastian sich dann zu ihm gedreht. Die Hand wäre seinen Arm hinunter gewandert. Ihre Finger sich verhakend. Und dann - sich vorbeugend - würde Sebastian ihn küssen. Und Thorsten war hungrig, es war so lange her, und er würde den Kuß erwidern. Würde Sebastian an sich drücken während sein Jackett zu Boden fiel. Heißdrängend, Zunge an Zunge, Sebastians festen Hintern in seinen Händen.

Sebastian würde ihn wegstoßen, schweratmend. Die Augen noch dunkler. "Wo wohnst du?" Du. So einfach würde es sein.

Die Fahrt zu der kleinen Wohnung, die Thorsten möbliert gemietet hatte, würde nicht lange dauern. Der Schlüssel würde ihm beinahe aus der Hand fallen, als Sebastians Hand sich auf seine Beule legte. Zudrückte. Rieb. Dann würden sie in die Wohnung hinein stolpern, Thorstens Hände überall auf Sebastian. Das Hemd aus der Hose ziehend, und die Couch würde lautstark protestieren, als Sebastian darauf plumpsen würde, Thorsten in seinen Armen. Sie würden nicht genug voneinander bekommen können, Sebastian würde an Thorstens Brustwarzen knabbern, die dunklen Augen verschmitzt zu ihm aufblickend, die dunklen Haare verwuschelt in Thorstens Händen, lang genug, um Sebastian festzuhalten. Stöhnen.

"Bett," und Sebastian würde Thorstens Hemd über seinen Kopf ziehen, ein heißhungriger Kuß, Gürtel würden ungeduldig geöffnet werden, und dann würden sie vor Thorstens Bett stehen, beide nur mit Unterhosen bekleidet. Sebastian in blauen engen Shorts, vorne ausgebeult. Oben ein dunkler Fleck. Sie würden einander anblicken, sich noch einmal versichern, daß dies kein Traum sei. Thorsten würde Sebastians Kopf hinunter ziehen, ihre Lippen einander findend, warmfeucht und gierig, und Sebastians Hände würden seinen Hintern umfassen. Ihn an sich drücken.

"Noch 'nen Kaffee?" Thorsten schreckte auf, fühlte, wie die Röte in sein Gesicht stieg.

"Äh, nein, könnte ich zahlen?" Puh. Sie hatte zum Glück nicht die Auswirkungen seiner Gedanken sehen können und nickte lächelnd. "Geht klar."

Verdammt. Selbst diese Grenze hatte er mit seinem früheren Partner nie überschritten. Und gleich mußte er los ins Präsidium. Sebastian gegenüberstehen.

Verdammt.


End file.
